This invention relates generally to an optical transmission device and, in particular, a device for connecting an optical waveguide to a laser light source.
Waveguides are devices that reflectively transmit light along their length. Waveguides may be hollow or solid, and may be formed from stainless steel-jacketed sapphire, ceramic alumina, or other materials known in the art. As discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 164,236 (filed Mar. 4, 1988), one particular use of waveguides is to deliver laser light from a source to a patient for surgery. Many other uses of laser waveguides are possible, however, and are known to those skilled in the art.
Prior art waveguides are attached to the laser light source through a connector whose purpose is to align the waveguide with the path of the laser light. One example of the prior art is the OFTI STC connector manufactured by Optical Fiber Technologies, Inc. of Billerica, Mass.